circle of demigods
by Gh0zt1y-g1itch
Summary: this is me and my twisted group of friends. its a strange beginning, but itll get better. and less confusing. and more accurate. and stranger. yeah, for your sanity, don't read this. if your like me though, you wont have a problem.


If life wasn't hard already, they had highschool next year. Byron, Anthony, Kelly, and raidon sat in social study's, patiently waiting for the day to end... Yeah, right. They were ALL sitting like perfect little children, not at all plotting something dangerous. Anthony was sitting there, wondering where the questions on the sheet were in the video he had just watched, Kelly was silently drawing on the back of her sheet, raidon was trying to figure out where to buy black powder inconspicuously, and Byron, well he was just plotting how to get his teacher back for this stupid work sheet. The bell rang and they headed for there individual lockers. Trying to get to there bus as quick as possible, they basically jogged down the stairs of the middle school and out the front. kids herded out of the school, trying to get to the buses and the cars. climbing on the bus, Byron sat behind the driver with raidon and Anthony in the seat next to him, and Kelly behind him. Tomorrow was the annual field trip for the end of the year. This year, they were going to new York city to visit the big apple. It was going to be about thirteen hours till they got there from Wisconsin.

The next day, they were all filing on to the bus one by one into three different coach buses. Raidon went in first and Byron went next followed by Anthony and Kelly. Byron was currently sulking and mumbling unfriendly comments to raidon once they sat down. Again they were sitting in the front seat behind the driver with Anthony and Kelly in the next seat. Kelly was currently sitting on her knees and talking to the people in the seat behind. " I don't see why I have to come with you..." Byron said with a scowl. He didn't want to go on a long bus ride to a place he didn't even want to visit anyway. Somehow, raidon had convinced him to come along anyway. "Cmon, man! It'll be fun!" Anthony said to him. " this is bullshit. I didn't wanna go anyway." Byron mumbled. Kelly, overhearing the conversation, began to try to calm him down. "Calm down, Byron, jeez. Were going to new York! Think of the architecture! Wait, no, think of all the new people you could prank." She said. With that, Byron let out a little smirk. After a while of thinking, he started laughing. They all knew why, but no one wanted to know what he was thinking. Kelly finally sat down and started to think about all the anime buildings she could visit and Anthony started rereading harry potter.

Byron was five foot nine with short hair and a dark blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore jeans and a pair of sneakers that didn't look to new. Kelly wore a green hoodie, jeans and sneakers. She had long blond hair and had her hands in her pockets. Anthony wore an orange hoodie, but his was unzipped with an angry birds shirt, jeans and sneakers. Raidon wore a long black trench coat that went down to the back of his knees, jeans and mismatched boots. One black, one brown. Byron put his headphones in and attached it to his mp3 player. Anthony was still reading, and Kelly was chatting with her friend Jenna. Raidon was sitting there with a dead psvita and was asking for Byron for a headphone when he heard: "we will be playing sole server!" "NOOOOOOOO!" Shouted raidon in agony. He looked at Byron who was smiling and shaking his head, leaving raidon to watch a horribly boring movie alone. By the end, raidon was in a cold sweat, messing around with a bolt and nut he had in his pocket. The girls in the back were passing around a tissue box, leaving raidon the only male who was able to hear. If you didn't have headphones, NO ONE lends you even one headphone. So there he was sitting there in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. "Not supposed to happen..." He said shaking. Byron had stopped laughing thirty minutes ago, right after he began his little chant.

Twelve hours later, everyone was trying to settle down, raidon had recovered, and Anthony had finished the third hairy potter book. Even Kelly ran out of things to talk about. Just kidding, it hadn't been THAT long. It was dark outside and they were five minutes away from the hotel. Of course, nothing goes well. All of a sudden, the whole bus yanked forward. The lights began to flicker, and Anthony started freaking out. " oh my god, its just like the book!" He said. The doors abruptly open, and on stepped a centaur. "Okay, we need to get down to business. I need byron, Jessie, Kelly, raidon, and Anthony to step forward." Stated the centaur. At witch point, the whole bus started screaming and the kids started to jump out the fire exits. The image of the centaurs started to flicker. Then it shut off. The centaur wasn't there. Instead, there was a minotaur who was currently bashing a machine against a wall. Apparently, his copy device had stopped working. Or, ran out of batteries. On any case, since all the people who he had called out happened to be in the front, they had no fire exits to jump out of. The minotaur glared at the wide eye kids. Anthony, not knowing what to do, stood up, threw his book at it, and ran in towards the back of the bus. Byron, raidon, Kelly, and that weird kid Jessie, ran after him. The minotaur, being on a bus that could never hold its weight and run at least a mile per hour, took one step, and crashed through the floor. Screaming, the minotaur slammed his fist on the floor, unable to follow the kids.

Stepping out of the back of the bus and into the dark night, the only thing they saw was forest. On one side, there was a faint light in one direction. Looking back, Byron saw the brute forcing his way out the side of the bus. "To the light!" Anthony shouted. No one argued. It was the only way they could see and probably held people. With raidon in the front, Kelly behind him, Byron behind her, Anthony behind him, and Jessy, well, he was sitting fifty feet away from the minotaur, taunting it. "Jessy! Get your ass over here!" Shouted raidon. "Eh, let em die." Said Byron, all of them still running, with Jessie now in tail. "Damn" mumbled Byron. "Can't he just die?" He said, running up the hill. When he reached the base of a tall tree, he saw a bunch of cabins all in a row. Before he had a chance to marvel at the cabins, he heard a roar over his shoulder, and he and the rest of them, even Jessie,(unfortunately for Byron) all booked it to the center of the camp where a large camp was gathered around a camp fire. Halfway through the camp, most, if not all, the campers had turned and looked over at them. It would be normal, seeing random kids running towards them. However, they were new faces, and there was a minotaur soaking its fist against the forcefield.


End file.
